


I’m bored part 2

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, again I was bored, just finished the second game !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ibuki marry me





	I’m bored part 2

Hiyoko Saionji- I feel wrong giving her a sexuality cuz she looks like a child so how bout no 

Peko Pekoyama- Straight yeah and her in fuyuhikos love made me cry ngl

ibuki Mioda- bisexual for sure I mean did u see during that beach meetup scene how she was checking out the girls with kazuichi lmao, also I’m pretty sure she’s confirmed asexual too which is awesome!

Fuyuhiko kuzyru- same thing as pekos he’s straight and they made me cry they deserved to be happy 

Mikan Tsumiki- I’d also say she’s bi because all that with her beloved which was Junko plus she seemed to make advance on Hajime sometimes

imposter Byakuya Togami- well uh we don’t know they’re true self so I can’t say

Chiaki Nanami- omg can i just say she’s one of the best characters ever anyway I’d say she’s straight given her free time events with Hajime which were mad cute

Mahiru Koizumi- based on her reactions with Hiyoko I’d say she’s bi or lesbian but I haven’t seen enough of her to be sure I’ll have to play her free time events lol 

Gudham Tanaka- he’s straight for sure also thought him and Sonia would’ve been a good couple

Sonia Nevermind- Now this woman said some hella suggestive stuff sometimes I swear she was funny, I think she’s straight and definitely liked Gundham or at least admired him

Nagito Komeda- boy hes gay as shit like in his last free time event he said he loved Hajime lmao, I loved nagito even tho he was annoying also I think him and Hajime would be cute don’t at me I know but like there island mode dates are so cute

Akane Owari- straight, her and Neckomaru would be the definition of “a couple that lifts together stays together”

Neckomaru- mans straight asf him and Akane were a power couple also loved minimaru!!

Teruteru Hanamura - he’s just a perv but as he said he’s not picky so def bi 

Kazuichi Soda- idk why I’ve seen so many people headcanon him as bi? like it seemed to me that he only liked girls lol so I’d say straight 

Hajime Hinata- I am so conflicted about Hajime man I shipped him with nagito but also chiaki. Prolly cuz he’s the main character and they always seem to swing both ways (like you can go on dates with whoever). I’d say bi maybe 


End file.
